SukeRotic
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Kau benar-benar menggoda bitch, you're Sukerotic..." Jadi, mumpung sekarang hari minggu, dan dia juga tidak ada kegiataan, bolehlah ia 'menjamah' Sasuke hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Toh, yang di balik celana sudah berkedut-kedut minta masuk lubangnya. Hohoho. "Sasu-chan, Kita Mandi Bareng Yuuk!" Serunya dengan senyuman mesum khas si rubah. NARUSASU. Warning di dalam.. DLDR!


"Annhh... Haaah..." Tubuh berbalut kulit alabaster itu menggeliat tak nyaman, nafasnya memburu, keringat membasahi sekujur wajahnya yang memerah. "Hhh, Dobe.. One-onegaiihh... Please, jangan sepertihh ini.. Annghh.."

Kepalanya mendongak, menampilkan leher jenjangnya, _adam apple_nya bergerak naik turun seiring tegukan air liurnya, sungguh pemandangan yang 'luar biasa' dimata pemuda berpupil biru di depannya. Cowok pirang yang duduk tenang sambil memangku pemuda raven yang menggeliat dalam kungkungannya.

"Ini hukuman buatmu, _Teme_. Hukuman karena sudah selingkuh," bisiknya seduktif, hingga membuat pemuda yang dia panggil 'Teme' tersebut mengerang karena hembusan nafasnya menggilitik daun telinganya yang sensitif.

"Haah... tapi-ahh.. aku tidak selingkuuhh.. ooghh..." Uchiha Sasuke nama si pemuda, berjengit kaget saat Naruto tanpa peringatan memasukan sebuah benda yang keras dan dingin, juga menyakitkan ke dalam _single hole_nya.

"Akhh... Naru... _Ittai_.. Uhmmpph..." Naruto si pemuda blonde meraup bibir merah mereka Sasuke, menciumnya secara brutal guna meredam suara berisik kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan Neji, dan kalian tampak mesra sekali," rengek Naruto berlagak manja. Ciumannya pun semakin bergerak turun, menuju leher si raven dan menghisap di titik tersebut, berniat memberi _redmark._

"Ituhhh- hanya salah paham.. aahh.. aku dan Neji- Haaah..." Tubuh Sasuke melengkung ke depan, membuat dada berisinya semakin condong dan mengenai bibir Naruto yang terus menyeringai. Reaksi Sasuke ketika ia mulai menekan tombol _on _pada _vibrator wireless_nya membuat pemuda berzodiak Libra ini merasa puas.

"Ahh... Dobehh... Aah.." Sang pemuda berparas cantik itu mendesah makin keras, kepalanya serasa ingin meledak karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Getaran vibrator tingkat minimum di bagian bawah tubuhnya di tambah rangsangan-rangsangan lembut kekasihnya ini membuatnya hampir klimaks.  
"Haahh... Haah... Enghhh..." Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia mencapai ejakulasi keringnya. Yeah, kering karena _cock ring_ yang menghambat laju cairan benihnya untuk menyembur keluar. Dan hal itu sangat menyiksanya.

Naruto, mengangkat wajah pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa dikancing itu. Memandangi wajah cantik sang kekasih yang membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut dengan tatapan yang amat sangat sulit dipahami maksudnya. "Sasuke-_chan_," panggilnya pada sang kekasih yang nampak kelelahan sekaligus kesakitan itu, "Kau benar-benar menggoda _bitch, you're Sukerotic_..." bisiknya sambil menambah tingkat getaran vibrator berukuran cukup besar tersebut, hingga si raven kembali menjerit.

**._._. X ._._.**

**Sukerotic By Fu FujoCassiopeia..**

**Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning; Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, AU, NC-21, Rape(maybe), PWP maybe, Typo, Pendek, Alur kecepetan, EYD Ngawur, typo, judul yang gak nyambung, dll. Don't Like? Don't Read...**

**Lemonnya Nggak Begitu Hot Kog, Jadi Nggak Perlu Habisin Tisu Karena Mimisan... Tapi, Nikmati Aja, ne.. Happy Reading,**

**._._. X ._._.**

Kelopak mata sayu Sasuke menatap lemas pemuda di depannya. Kekasihnya yang paling mesum sedunia. Orang yang kini tengah merapikan kancing seragamnya.

"ahh.. Dobe, _please_! ahh..." Sasuke meremas pinggul Naruto sebagai pegangan, pemuda berkulit putih itu nampak kelelahan. Yeah, siapa yang tidak lelah jika gagal klimaks 2 kali. "Jangan menghukumku-nnhh... seperti ini... arrrgghh..."

Ahh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya menahan getaran benda nista yang menggeliat-geliat di dalam _hole_nya. Bergetar hingga berkali-kali menyentuh titik prostatnya, membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat diantara ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di depan matanya. Apalagi saat berdiri begini, tusukan benda mirip kejantanan pria itu terasa makin dalam dan memenuhi lubangnya. Hanya saja, _cock ring _yang berada pada kejantanannya itulah yang membuatnya merana. Orgasme kering dengan miliknya yang membengkak dan mulai sakit. Ia Tersiksa!.

Naruto mengecup bibir kekasih cantiknya itu lembut, setelah menggeleng dan berkata tidak, "Hukumanmu belum berakhir sayang, aku ingin kau memakai 'itu' sampai jam sekolah selesai sore nanti, kau paham?" ujar cowok yang juga sudah berseragam lengkap itu, kalem.

"Tap-Aaarrghh... Ooohhg..." Naruto menambah volume getaran vibratornya, tapi belum sampai ke tahap maximum. Sampai-sampai Sasuke menjerit karena ketiba-tibaan itu. Dan sayangnya, kesempatan itu digunakan si pirang untuk memasukkan sebutir pil ke dalam mulut mungil pacarnya. Yang reflek langsung ditelan sang pemuda karena kaget.

"P-pil apa itu?"

"Obat penambah gairah dosis tinggi, hehehe."

Dan benar saja, sentuhan kecil Naruto pada pipi tembamnya sudah langsung membuat adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut, mendesis keenakan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto ingin sekali 'menerkam' mangsanya, menghempaskannya ke ranjang, dan mengoyak lubang sang kekasih dengan kejantanannya yang wow, tapi ia menahannya karena ingat jika Sasuke masih dalam masa hukumannya. Tapi sumpah, wajah memerah Sasuke sangatlah manis. Ekpresi memohonnya sangatlah menggairahkan. Desahan dan erangannya sangat merangsang pendengarannya. Geliat tubuhnya sungguh sangat seksi.

"Ohh, Sasuke.. Kau Erotis sekali," katanya sambil meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Sumpah dia nggak tahan untuk nggak merape cowok manis di depannya ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia nampak pasrah dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya walaupun dalam hati berkata lain. _Oh Tuhan, ambil saja nyawaku daripada kau siksa aku begini..._ jerit si cantik dalam hati.

.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..." Pemuda berambut pantat ayam berkulit putih susu itu meremas pinggiran meja erat-erat. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, dan bahkan ia seakan sudah kehabisan nafas sahat ini. Diatas bangkunya, ia duduk dengan gelisah, pantatnya bergerak-gerak seolah mengikuti laju vibrator di manholenya.

Sementara, di tempat duduknya yang berjarak 2 meja di belakang Sasuke, Naruto nampak menikmati pemandang tersebut. Ia tau, kekasihnya amat tersiksa, tapi entah kenapa ia suka. Katakan saja jika ia sudah gila, tapi virus Sukerotic terlanjur memenuhi otaknya.

"Ohh... Ahh... Arrrgh-mmhp!" Sasuke membungkam mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan mata yang membelalak. Volume vibrator di tubuhnya semakin bertambah, hingga membuatnya reflek menjerit karena benda itu tepat menumbuk _sweetpot_nya.

"Kau oke, Sasuke?" Kiba yang duduk di sebelah si raven memandang khawatir ke arahnya, heran juga kenapa teman satu bangkunya itu tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Ti-tidak.. aku, oke.." jawab Sasuke terbata, dia yakin, di belakangnya Naruto sudah terkekeh bahagia melihat penderitaannya. _'s-Sial, si Dobe itu...'_ geramnya sambil menahan erangan, tapi...

"Arrghhh..." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendesah heboh, dan tidak hanya Kiba saja yang memandangnya bingung, tapi semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu kini sudah beralih memandangnya, termasuk sensei berstatus hentai di depan sana.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?" tanya guru penggemar novel ero ber_tittle_ Icha Icha. Sasuke menggeleng kaku, prostatnya dihantam oleh benda laknat itu, ia tidak tahan, dia ingin membebaskan miliknya yang gagal orgasme berulang kali karena hal ini. Ini menyakitakan dan sangat menyiksa, tapi yang dapat ia perbuat hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini sedikit sobek sambil mencoba duduk dengan normal padahal ia sungguh ingin 'dijamah'. Reaksi obat perasang yang Naruto berikan padanya benar-benar topcer.

"Ma-maafkan aku _Sensei_!" Untuk berbicara normal saja ia bersusah payah.

Guru Kimia bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menghela nafas panjang, '_Dia agak aneh, tapi...'_ Sensei yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik masker itu menggedikan bahu tidak peduli, "Ya sudah, kerjakan saja tugasmu! Dan jangan berisik!" Kakashi memberi peringatan.

Untuk masalah barusan, mungkin Sasuke sudah dapat menghela nafas lega. Tapi untuk tubuhnya yang haus sentuhan, lain cerita._ 'Akuhh.. tidak kuat lagi hhh..'_ jeritnya tak berdaya. Aish, kenapa dia tidak pingsan saja! Daripada harus tersiksa begini.

**._._. X ._._.**

**BRUUGH**

Naruto menghempaskan badan Sasuke ke atas ranjang ruang kesehatan, membuat pemuda cantik itu sedikit mengaduh.

"Dobe.. _please_, aku sudah tidak tahan.. ughhh.." Kaki-kaki si raven bergerak tak nyaman, seolah memijat miliknya yang mengembung besar itu dengan gerakan tersebut.

Naruto menatap wajah pacarnya dengan lembut, menyibak poni di dahi Sasuke sebelum melumat bibir ranum sang kekasih.

"Mnpph... onegaii.. hhh.. onega-ughh..." Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya mengejang nikmat ketika Naruto menyodokan vibrator di lubangnya dengan semakin dalam. "Haah... Ugghh.. Hhh.. Akkhhh..."

"_Nice_, _Teme_! Teruslah mendesah untukku!"

"Haah... Aahhh... Enhhh!" Dan lenguhan hebat Sasuke seolah mewakili seluruh tumpahan kenikmatan yang menyembur dari kejantanannya yang telah 'dibebaskan' oleh pemuda pirang yang menyeringai puas di atas tubuh molek penuh peluhnya.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Dobehh.. haah... Mpph-"

_Please_ Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu menggoda dimataku. Suara desahmu, gerakan erotismu, tubuh seksimu, semua tentangmu, membuat gila Sasuke. Apa kau tau itu?

"Mpph.. Mmppckk..." Ciuman intensmu di bibirku, gerakan lidahmu di rongga hangatku, ohh.. kau ingin menunjukkan jika kau seorang _good kisser_, hum? Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, ne!

"Mmmph... MphCkk.." Kau boleh menikmati bibirku, sampai kau puas, Sasuke. Sampai kau puas.

"_Dobe_.." Kau memanggilku, masih dengan suara seksimu. Pupil hitammu menatap wajahku lekat, "Ijinkan aku-" Belum selesai bicara, aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir merekahnya.

"Hn, berikan aku servis terbaikmu, _Teme-chan_.." Perintahku sebelum kembali meraup bibir pria yang sedang berbaring di atasku.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"_Dobe_, kenapa kau tega padaku tadi?"

"Hmm-ahh, kupikir kau menyukai hukumanmu?"

Sasuke yang sedang menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih, merengut kesal karena jawaban si pirang barusan. Wajah cantik yang sedikit merengut karena kesakitan, dan bibir yang mempout lucu seperti minta dicium.

"Kau menyebalkan!' Rengek pemuda manis itu sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Mungkin membersihkan diri adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghilangkan lengket di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan si raven yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan gaya yang seolah menjadi _slow motion_, ia melihat betapa indah nan mulusnya kulit putih Sasuke yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ buatannya, dari leher sampai ke paha dalam si raven. Bagaimana lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang ramping di bagian pinggang, dada berisi, perut yang datar, dengan_ nipple pink_ imut yang seperti memanggil-manggil minta dihisap. Ketika bola mata sebiru langit itu semakin melihat ke bawah, dan mendapati milik Sasuke yang terayun-ayun lemas sesuai gerakan si raven, membuat Naruto yang ber_tittle_ sebagai kekasih sejatinya Sasuke itu menelan ludahnya paksa. Belum lagi bongkahan pantat kenyal nan putih Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun ketika berjalan, Aiish, semua yang ada pada si raven membuatnya 'on'.

Dia memang mencintai Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama. Suka pada sifat angkuh yang seolah menyembunyikan sisi baik adik Itachi itu. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menolak ketika ibunya ingin menikahkan dia dengan si raven meski keduanya masih bersekolah. Yup! Mereka telah menikah. Dan sekarang, setelah mereka menikah. Dia jadi makin jatuh cinta terhadap Sasuke karena keerotikan tubuh pacar abadinya itu. _So Sexy_, itu yang selalu Naruto rapalkan setiap melihat pemandangan indah dari tubuh _naked_ Sasuke.

Jadi, mumpung sekarang hari minggu, dan dia juga tidak ada kegiataan, bolehlah ia 'menjamah' Sasuke hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Toh, yang di balik celana sudah berkedut-kedut minta masuk lubangnya. Hohoho.

"Sasu-_chan_, Kita Mandi Bareng Yuuk!" Serunya dengan senyuman mesum khas si rubah.

**._._. X ._._.**

**Owari**

**._._. X ._._.**

Author Udah Tepar Nih, Bikin Fanfic eNCeh Gini Aja Dah Hampir 2 Minggu Baru Selesai..  
Yosh, Reviewnya Jangan Lupa Ne., Jaa~

Regards,  
Fu For Fujoshi... o(^_)o


End file.
